


Dangers of Halloween, The

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: 'Halloween is evil.'





	Dangers of Halloween, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Dangers of Halloween   
Author: Perpetual Motion   
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
Fandom: West Wing   
Category: Slash, Humor   
Rating: PG   
Pairing: Sam/Josh   
Spoilers: None.   
Series: No.   
Summary: ‘Halloween is evil.’   
Archive Instructions: Go for it.  
Disclaimer: They’re not mine, and I don’t think Aaron will ever do this, so if you let me play, I promise not to steal them and keep them until I’m paid in chocolate and twinkes.  
Author’s Notes: Just a quick word of warning: I’m poking fun at a leaflet called ‘Awake!’, which is distributed by the Jehovah’s Witnesses. I’m not trying to insult anyone; I’m just goofing. 

**The Dangers of Halloween by Perpetual Motion**

‘Halloween is evil.’

Josh raised his eyebrows at Sam. ‘Excuse me?

‘Halloween is evil.’

‘Where is this coming from?

‘It says so right here. Halloween is evil, and trick or treating teaches kids to be egotistical. It also says true Christians enjoy wholesome family recreation.’

It finally dawned on Josh what exactly Sam was looking at. ‘Why the hell are you reading that thing?

‘It’s interesting.’

‘It’s weird.’

‘You’re just saying that because Mary Marsh sends it to us.’

‘I’m saying that because I don’t know of any other religion that doesn’t see trick or treating as ‘wholesome family recreation’. And you know the only reason Mary Marsh sends us those is because she’s hoping my head will explode.’

Sam grinned. He loved watching Josh get into a rant. It turned him on. ‘Want to know how they define trick or treating?

‘Evil?

‘No, but I’ll give you the full quote: ?go from house to house demanding a Halloween treat or threatening a mischievous trick?

‘Show me a kid who *actually* threatens someone for candy-’

‘And I’ll show you twenty who don’t think about what they’re doing.’

Josh finally saw the gleam in Sam’s eyes. ‘This is making you hot.’

‘Yeah.’ Sam didn’t even bother faking sheepish.

‘You did that just to watch me rant because it makes you horny.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Sam, Sam, Sam. What would Mary Marsh say?

‘She’d call us sick perverts with a twisted chromosome and send more religious material to us.’

‘Probably. If you let me burn that I’ll come back in and make you not-horny.’

‘I can’t imagine me being not-horny around you.’

Josh leaned in and kissed Sam. ‘You know what I mean.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Gimme.’

Sam handed over the leaflet. ‘I’m going to go get ready for you to make me not-horny.’

‘Okay.’ Josh rummaged in the kitchen drawer for matches. ‘Hey, Sam?

‘Yeah?

‘I get horny watching you bait people.’

Sam grinned. ‘I’ll remember that.’


End file.
